The present invention relates to an ink permeation type stamp capable of stamping a photograph, a letter, or a precision picture or pattern, and more particularly to a stamp comprising a printing member made of continuous foaming resin print plate capable of permeating ink onto a print surface from a back ink reservoir, a case with handle having an opening on its front surface which is exposed to the print surface, and an elastic mat, whereby the elastic mat is laid on an inner bottom of the case and the printing member stored in the case is energized by elasticity to project the print surface from an edge of the opening of the case.
Generally, a print of a seal made of plastics and the like which stamps using a red seal-ink tends to be indistinct depending on the amount of adhered red seal-ink or pressure applied in the stamping, and also, the wrist becomes fatigued by the hard abutment of the seal on the paper due to lack of elasticity, which are drawbacks.
On the other hand, the ink permeation type stamp that allows the permeation of ink from the ink reservoir onto the print surface has heretofore been known as a seal requiring no red seal-ink.
The conventional stamp was constructed in such a way that a required print of seal was formed on the surface of a foaming resin plate (known as porous rubber or sponge) by unevenness which foamed olefin resin or resin of vinyl chloride so that bubbles (10-40microns) continued, and non-dry type ink permeated the foaming resin plate thereby requiring no red seal-ink when using.
However, the conventional stamp fails to display small lines or dots which resulted in the inability of printing small letters (particularly, Ming-style type) beautifully, and a display of stamping of delicate lines like bar code or photography requiring a halftone was only remotely possible.
Furthermore, the conventional stamp had a problem of not producing a distinct print of seal unless the stamp was lowered on the print surface perpendicularly and uniform pressure was applied thereto.
Also, in order to obtain a precise print of seal, the print surface and the paper surface were required to be in contact with uniform pressure as an indispensable means, but the problem was how to keep a uniform pressure when applying it by hand.